1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical recording media, and more particularly, to a disc for storing information of start positions for each zone after initialization or reinitialization of the recording medium, which has a spare area for defect management of a group formed of a plurality of zones, and to a method of managing data using the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc is divided into zones so that inexactness of recording due to a change in speed of a spindle and deterioration of a search speed, which occur in a constant linear velocity (CLV) method are suppressed, and a zoned constant linear velocity (ZCLV) method is used to obtain a higher recording density than that obtained by a constant angular velocity (CAV) method.
A recordable and/or rewritable disc managed by a predetermined method of managing defects may have a defective area, which can be detected through a certification process, when the disc is initialized. In order to manage the defects, physical sector numbers for indicating physical position-on the disc and logical sector numbers for recording and managing a file by a file system, are separately managed. Logical sector numbers are sequentially given to record and reproduce a file by a file system, in areas other than areas which are for recording a file, such as a lead-in area or a guard area for adjusting the change of speed at a boundary between zones, and an area where defects are generated. A file is recorded on a disc and reproduced from the disc using logical sector numbers according to the file system, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus receives a logical sector number from the file system as a position to be recorded and/or reproduced, and then searches for a physical sector number corresponding to the logical sector number to perform recording and/or reproduction.
When a reproducing apparatus or a recording apparatus makes an error in calculation of the logical sector number, the file is recorded in a physically wrong area, so that the file cannot be read by another reproducing apparatus. Also, the file overlaps with previous recorded data, so that the previous recorded data is spoiled.